


情人节礼物

by DBLYU



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DBLYU/pseuds/DBLYU
Summary: 女装  口交  颜射   塞水果    内射  脐橙
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Kudos: 30





	情人节礼物

**Author's Note:**

> 不能接受就不要点进来，谢谢

莫关山知道贺天那些小心思，尤其是在性事上特喜欢追求刺激，平时不敢过分表露，小心翼翼地试探着，连想要莫关山口都铺垫了好久才说出来，最后还怕莫关山不喜欢没尽兴，舔了几下就抱着莫关山开始亲。

情人节贺天提前好久就准备礼物，莫关山也背着贺天准备了一些，白天一起出去吃吃喝喝回到家莫关山就去洗澡，第一次自己扩展后面用了许久，再加上研究了好久那结结构复杂的情趣内衣，等出来的时候贺天已经在客厅把所有礼物摆好了。

看着莫关山穿着黑色睡裙，修长的腿上还裹着丝袜，贺天呆住了，原本准备的情话堵在嗓子眼说不出来。莫关山以为贺天看到自己会扑过来，没想到和她反而害羞起来，红着脸低着头不敢看，走过去跪在贺天脚边轻声说“来验收你的情人节礼物”

隔着裤子用手揉捏性器，莫关山见贺天没反应轻声一笑，手上动作没停微微起身把嘴凑过去主导着亲吻，下面硬的很快，莫关山只拉开拉链它就迫不及待地跳了出来，用舌尖轻轻碰了碰前端的小孔，性器一抖一抖能感受到更硬了，莫关山对这种反应很满足，从上到下细细亲吻舔舐把整根弄湿

贺天推了推莫关山的肩膀，觉得做到这种程度就好，莫关山握起贺天的手放在了自己的头顶，抬头对贺天笑着说“礼物这么能这么敷衍，今天我会让你舒服的”，说完毫不犹豫的含住了巨物

莫关山没经验，开始含住龟头就感觉嘴巴塞不下了，只能耐着性子一点点深入，贺天真的太长了，含住了大半根之后莫关山嘴角发酸，唾液从嘴角露出。莫关山不知道怎么才能让贺天更舒服，求助地望向贺天。

“唔.....嗯......”，贺天将三个手指伸进莫关山嘴里，模仿口交来回抽插

“嘴巴放松，不要用力”

“用嘴唇包住牙齿，不然碰到会痛”

“放松，放松，喉咙放松，要是不舒服就往外吐”

手指教学结束，这次莫关山吞吐得熟练多了，慢慢一点点含住，异物进入喉管难免不适，莫关山忍不住吞咽，喉管收缩紧紧包裹着前端，又热又湿。贺天知道自己要射了快速往外退，但还是射了一部分在嘴里，剩下的乳白色精液四处飞溅，大部分留在了莫关山脸上和胸前。

莫关山微张嘴喘着粗气还没缓过来，殷红的舌头和嘴唇上是贺天留下的白浊，眼皮、脸颊、鼻尖、下巴、眉毛，贺天把自己的东西留在了莫关山全脸，还有脖子和大面积露出的胸膛，白皙的身体上也都是，甚至黑色丝绸的睡裙上都有几滴格外明显的白浊。

还没结束，莫关山说想吃水果，还问贺天想不想吃水果喝果汁，拉着贺天去了餐厅，让贺天坐在椅子上，餐桌上随时摆着一盆日常爱吃的水果，莫关山半个身体躺在餐桌上，一条腿搭在贺天肩上，“哥哥，别动，看我”，说完撩起裙摆

贺天以为他里面没穿衣服，没想到莫关山居然穿了全套的女式情趣内衣，单薄的内裤前面还紧紧裹着莫关山的性器，后面细如带子的布料却连后穴都不能遮盖，莫关山往下扯了扯内裤，下面彻底暴露出来。

后突然穴接触空气有点不适应，一收一缩，莫关山用指腹轻轻按压穴口，再伸进一节手指感受里面的状态，贺天发现莫关山已经自己扩张过了，穴口软烂。

“哥哥你最喜欢蓝莓，是吧”，莫关山说完拉起一颗蓝莓吃，但是不是往嘴里，而是推进后穴，放在穴口之后用手指轻轻推进去，感受到不会掉出来了之后就不再管它，从贺天的视角还能看到后穴在自己用力往里咬，最后一点点没入。

“不够，不够，一颗哪儿够呢”，莫关山抓起一把，一个个往里塞，一个挤一个，放进去几个之后就有肿胀感，喘着气往里继续塞，“啊！”一声急促的喘息，尾音却带着娇媚，粘腻勾人，一颗蓝莓刚好抵着那凸起的软肉，腰肢颤抖把桌布弄得一团糟，刺激让莫关山射了出来，精液落在裙子上，淫荡色情。

“我喜欢，我喜欢草莓，就是不知道能不能吃下”，草莓前面塞进去倒是容易，可是越到后面越大，草莓的进入让原本的蓝莓在身体内动起来，时不时滑到或挤到软肉，莫关山娇喘不断。水果太软，硬塞汁水都流出来

贺天看着红色的散发草莓香味的汁水顺着莫关山手流到小手臂，终于忍不住了，拉开莫关山还在不断转换草莓角度想要塞进去的手，咬下来露在外面的那一半，俯身去亲吻莫关山，半颗草莓在两人唇齿间流连，这是一个带着草莓味的吻。

“哥哥，下面，我想要”亲吻间莫关山还模糊的说着，手直接握住滚烫的性器往自己后穴带，“啊，轻点啊哥，太深了...唔.....不要用力顶”，贺天忍了许久，现在内心只想操死这个小妖精，哪里会收着力，每一下都是全力往里顶。

把睡裙往上推全部掀起，身体被类似肚兜的黑色蕾丝包裹，这样犹抱琵琶半遮面更诱人，本来为女人胸准备的凸起现在只罩着胸前的小红点，贺天低头隔着衣服戏弄那凸起，解气的用牙又咬又扯，听到莫关山呼痛又安慰着用舌舔舐，把周围一圈的布料都浸湿透了，贴着胸膛，腰上还有一圈用来拉住丝袜的圈环，衬得腰更细，两手握着腰让身下人无法逃避，身下就开始快速抽插，一个深顶射在了最里面。

退出来之后莫关山无力地躺在餐桌上不想动，感受下面不断有东西流出，黏黏腻腻不舒服，用脚踢了踢还趴在身上乱亲的男人，“哥哥，下面有果汁味牛奶，你喝吗？”。贺天没想到他会那么说，坐在椅子上看着体内被捅烂的蓝莓混着精液流出，知道味道肯定很苦，伏在莫关山身下含了一些想和莫关山闹，没想到被他发觉，捂着嘴说“哥哥自己做的蓝莓牛奶喝吧，我不喜欢，我吃水果就好”

清洗了好久才将埋在身体里的东西全部清洗出来，莫关山兴致又来了，压着贺天主动浴室骑乘，扭着腰夹着屁股上上下下疯狂骚，到最后也没喊累，知道贺天被自己夹的缴械投降才趴着人身上说太累了，下次再也不要骑乘了

等到床上已经是半夜，莫关山累得话都不想说，窝在贺天怀里，让贺天给他涂药在揉腰捏腿还要夸他棒，在贺天以为莫关山已经睡了

莫关山突然小声而真诚地问他“这个情人节礼物还行吧，你喜欢吗？”

贺天把人从怀里抱起来就压着亲，边亲边激动的说“我太喜欢了！这是最好的礼物，要是我们小莫仔能多送几次就更好了！”

莫关山拦着不然亲，“你想得倒美！别闹我了，让我睡吧，今天真的好累了”


End file.
